


Scones

by Xiime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, And Alfred loves him, Everybody knows they are in love, Lovino loves cooking, M/M, Romerica Secret Santa 2015, but they don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiime/pseuds/Xiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred’s stepbrother, Arthur, comes from England to Alfred’s house after a huge fight with his older brothers. To try and cheer him up, Alfred wants to make a special meal for him, so he asks for his friends’ help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero/gifts).



> Well, I posted what I wanted to say on tumblr already, so yeah^^ Hope you like it!

“Oh, yeah, guys, guys!” said Alfred F. Jones to his friends while they were eating lunch at the school cafeteria. 

One of his best friends, Kiku Honda, looked up from his food and said, “It’s not necessary to speak so loudly, Alfred.”

“But I need everybody’s attention! GUUUYS!!” At that, all of the people sitting at the table looked at him. “Great,” Alfred said grinning. “Now that everybody’s listening! I need your help in something. Arthur’s coming home tomorrow because he had a huge fight with his other brothers, so I want to cheer him up! Got any ideas?”

“You could give him a nice gift,” Kiku said. “A tea set, or something.”

“But he has lots of those!” Alfred said. “Besides, I want something more… I don’t know… personal?”

“You can take him out to have some drinks!” Gilbert, a really loud person and Alfred’s other best friend, suggested.

“You already know why _that_ isn’t a good idea,” Alfred answered. “And how is that personal?”

“I can go along with you two and make him enjoy it in a more personal way,” Francis, a French guy with a not-secret-at-all crush on Arthur, said with a smirk.

“You could sing a song to him!” Antonio, a very cheerful Spaniard, added, smiling, before Alfred could protest and/or gag at what Francis had said. “Or I could go and cheer him up with one of my charms!”

Lovino, Antonio’s childhood friend and Alfred’s secret crush, glared at Antonio.

“Your stupid charms never work. And besides, that guy hates your guts.” He said scowling. Before Antonio could protest, he said in Alfred’s general direction, without actually looking at him, “You could cook him something. Something special. That’s always nice.” And he looked away, embarrassed.

Alfred, oblivious at Lovino’s embarrassment, grinned.

“That’s a great idea!! But…” and he stopped smiling. He blushed a bit “I… don’t know how to cook something nice… something that Arthur likes…”

Kiku smiled a small smile. Some would call it mischievous, but how could it be? He was just a simple Japanese man. “Maybe Lovino-kun could show you how, Alfred.”

Lovino blushed red like a tomato. “I don’t know, I told the tomato bastard here I would go to his house later. Francis can teach him.”

Antonio smiled tenderly. “Don’t worry about me, Roma, you can go to my house tomorrow.”

Lovino kicked him under the table, but Antonio’s smile didn’t waver.

“Normally I’d love to help, but I’m afraid today’s impossible for me,” said Francis. “I have an appointment with the hairdresser. I’m sorry, Alfred, you’ll have to convince Lovino.” He smiled when he saw Alfred looking at Lovino eagerly, like a puppy waiting for a treat.

“C’mon, Lovino, can’t you see Alfred’s desperate for being a good brother? Help the poor guy!” Gilbert said with a totally evil smile.

Despite the two of them being completely oblivious, all of their friends knew about their love for each other.

That was how, after a day full of insistence, Alfred finally asked Lovino with a puppy face if he could teach him how to cook something Arthur would like. And after blushing madly and between a lot of cursing, Lovino agreed.

 

***

 

Alfred heard a knock on the door.

“Coming…!” He stood up from where he was lying on the couch playing with his PSP and went to open the door. There stood Lovino Romano Vargas, wearing designer clothes, with a bag with… books? In one of his hands and his stray curl looking weirdly like something between a heart and a no-shape-thingy. _What’s with that?_

“Hello, Lovi! C’mon in!” said Alfred with a grin.

“Don’t call me Lovi, you bastard,” Lovino muttered under his breath while he passed Alfred and entered his house.

“What did you say, Lovi? Here, the kitchen’s this way,” Alfred said almost jumping to the kitchen.

“I said don't…” Lovino started, but then stopped in his tracks when he entered the kitchen. For someone who didn’t know how to cook, it was a very nice kitchen indeed.

Alfred, oblivious to how impressive his kitchen looked to anybody who wasn't him, grabbed the bag Lovino had in his hand.

“Watcha got in here?” and he opened it. He pulled out two big books of English cuisine. “What do we need this for…?” Alfred asked with a confused face.

Lovino blushed.

“Despite the general believe that I know how to cook everything, I don’t. I generally cook Italian food, and only that.” He said brusquely. “And… as I think I heard you say today that you brother was English…” he started talking slower and hesitantly, praying that Alfred didn't remember that he actually hadn’t said such thing and that it was all because Lovino had been paying too much attention to him for some time. “I thought… I thought he’d like some English food?” said Lovino blushing darker and looking to a side.

Alfred beamed.

“That’s so thoughtful of you! Yeah, now that I think about it, he loves to brag about his country’s food! Even though everyone knows nothing beats McDonald’s, duh,” Alfred continued rambling for a while, going through the books Lovino had bought.

The Italian was standing there awkwardly, glancing around and not knowing how comfortable he could make himself in Alfred’s kitchen without being too intrusive.

“Awesome, you brought one of desserts and sweet stuff too!” Alfred said, interrupting Lovino’s thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, I was thinking that maybe we could make some scones… but I didn’t know if it was alright with you, so I bought the other ones just in case.”

“I think that’s a perfect idea, why didn’t you say so earlier?” Alfred asked smiling, and opened the book he had in his hands. “Do you know in which page the recipe is?”

“Yes, it’s around here,” Lovino answered, taking the book from Alfred’s hands. He looked for the recipe and then read the ingredients out loud. “Do you have any of that stuff?”

Alfred stood there looking at the horizon, thinking.

“Hmm… Dunno… Let me see,” he said, and turned to the kitchen counter, opening the doors and drawers. “Last time when he came around, Arthur made some scones. Well, tried to, actually, because they were horrible. Maybe I have some stuff left…” he said, taking some flour out and going to open the fridge. “Oh, look, I have a chocolate bar! Do you like chocolate?” Alfred asked happily, turning around to look at Lovino expectantly. “We could share it.”

“Everybody likes chocolate, o-of course I like chocolate, don’t be an idiot,” Lovino answered with a frown and a blush.

“Cool!” Alfred’s smile was blinding.

 

***

In the end, the only ingredient missing was milk.

“I’ll go buy some now,” Alfred was saying. “But… there’s a problem,” he added sheepishly.

Lovino raised a brow.

“What is it, bastard?”

“The nearest store is a bit far away and I’d like to go by bike to make it faster, but…” Alfred looked down. “It doesn’t have that sit in the back so you wouldn’t be able to go with me, I mean, if you wanted to, obviously, I’m not saying you’d ever want to go on the same bike as me, I mean, not that that’s a problem, but…” realizing he had been making it worse with every word he said, Alfred blushed and closed his mouth.

Lovino was staring at him with a red face, but seeing that Alfred looked like he was about to faint from embarrassment, he asked, “Maybe I can stay and start preparing the things? Like heating the oven and stuff, I don’t know.” Then he remembered that that was exactly what he was afraid of doing, to invade Alfred’s privacy and make him mad. He blushed and started talking faster. “I-I don’t mean to intrude, if you don’t want me to do it then it’s absolutely fine too, it’s not a big deal,” he said looking away.

“No, it’d be great!” Alfred said forgetting about his earlier disaster. He smiled warmly and went to put a hand on Lovino’s shoulder. “I don’t mind at all! In fact, I don’t know where half of my cooking supplies are. You might as well look for them! I’ll be back in a bit,” he said cheerfully and poked Lovino’s red cheek with a laugh. “A bit red, is it? What's with that? Well, make yourself at home, Lovi!” He said, walking to the front door, leaving Lovino dumbstruck. “See you in a bit!” Alfred shouted closing the door.

_What the hell is wrong with that bastard?_

Lovino stood there for a bit before going back to the task at hand. He had to find out how to turn on this oven, and then he had to start looking for a bowl, cutlery, something with measures… In a wonderfully equipped kitchen. And he could choose whatever he wanted to use.

To top it all, he was in his crush’s house about to show him his incredible cooking skills.

What could go wrong?

 

***

 

“Is the milk warm yet?” Lovino asked Alfred.

Alfred, who had been absentmindedly (but lovingly) watching Lovino mixing something in a bowl, jumped when he remembered he was supposed to be controlling the milk on the fire.

He ran to check and what he saw made him feel a cold shudder of fear.

“It’s… not supposed to be boiling, is it?”

Lovino turned his head so fast that Alfred would swear he heard his neck snap.

“ _E che cazzo_?!” Lovino ran and turned off the burner. “You were supposed to watch it, idiot, what were you doing? You had to do _one_ thing!” Angrily, he took the container and put it on the kitchen counter. "The hell, Alfred!" Then, he proceeded to start mashing what was on the bowl with more force than necessary, anger practically radiating from him, muttering in Italian something that was surely not nice. “Go look for the rest of the milk, we’ll have to heat up more to make it faster. And don’t drop anything this time, idiot!” Lovino added in a cross mood. Alfred didn’t think it was so terrible, but he had seen Lovino like this before and he knew better than to discuss.

Alfred opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, taking care of not dropping it like he had done with the flour some minutes before. It wasn’t his fault that it was so slippery! How was he supposed to know? Luckily, Lovino had caught it before it reached the floor. Some awesome reflexes.

“Go look for another container and leave it there with the milk. I’ll warm it up when I finish with this,” Lovino said, still angry.

“I can do it this time, don't worry!” Alfred said, looking for the recipient.

Lovino didn’t even look up.

“If you want these ready and perfect before tomorrow you’ll shut up and let me cook them in my own fucking way,” he answered frowning.

"..."

Alfred, not knowing how to react, left the milk and the container on the kitchen counter next to Lovino and went to sit on the table without saying a word. Pretending to be unfazed, he opened one of the cooking books and started to read some recipes.

 

***

 

Some minutes later, the scones were already in the oven and everything was perfectly clean and stocked in their original place. Lovino had finished washing everything and he was standing there, in front of the counter, with his back to Alfred, having ran out of things to waste time on. Finally, making up his mind, he turned around and walked to stand in front of Alfred.

“Hey, bastard,” he said.

Alfred looked up from the book he was reading and stared at him with a look that Lovino couldn’t decipher.

“You done yet?” he asked with a voice devoid of emotion.

“Yes. They should be ready any moment now.” Lovino said. “I…” he started, a blush forming on his cheeks. “I wanted to apologize,” he looked away. “For what I said. And how I said it. Sorry.”

Alfred smiled a bit.

“You really serious about cooking, huh?”

“S-shut up, idiot! I just… I just want everything to turn out alright.” Lovino refused to look at Alfred. He felt terrible. He had just screwed up any chances he had with him just because of his pride as a good cook.

“At least it smells great,” Alfred said, still with a tiny smile. _Maybe he’s angry at me but he doesn’t want to show it?_

“I think they’re ready now, let me check,” Lovino said, and went to look through the oven’s window. “They’re ready. Do… do you want to take them out? I mean… as I didn’t let you do anything before…”

Alfred smile widened.

“Okay, yeah!” He jumped from the chair where he was sitting and went to stand next to Lovino. “Do you have the oven mitt?”

“Yes, here,” Lovino gave him the glove and watched him open the oven lid. Alfred squinted when the heat reached him and he made a face of concentration while trying to pull out the tray without looking at it directly. _So cute._

Finally Alfred managed to take the scones out and he put them in the kitchen counter after closing the oven’s lid. The scones looked perfectly cooked and they had a nice brown-yellowish colour.

“Can we try one?” Alfred asked eagerly, practically eating them with his eyes.

Lovino thought about it.

“Hmm… But only one. They are for Arthur, remember.”

“Yes, of course!” Alfred grinned and took a knife. He grabbed a scone and he cut it in half, giving one of the pieces to Lovino. They did smell nice.

Alfred bit into his half and he widened his eyes in surprise. Lovino didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

But then Alfred swallowed and grinned and he shouted excitedly, “They’re delicious! I mean, I knew you were an awesome cook, but dude!! This is amazing! Arthur’s gonna love it, thank you so much Lovi!” He threw the rest of his scone onto the kitchen counter and threw himself over Lovino, hugging him.

Lovino stood there blushing, letting himself be hugged and not knowing how to react.

“W-whatever, bastard. And don’t go around throwing the food!”

Alfred let go, still smiling, and patted Lovino on the shoulder.

“Whatever you say, thank you man!”

“I-it’s nothing,” Lovino answered, looking down. When he felt Alfred’s hand still on his shoulder, he looked up at him through his eyelashes. Alfred was staring at him with a smile anyone would call “loving”, but... it couldn’t be. Lovino was just an acquaintance, a friend, nothing more.

“Say, Lovi…” Alfred started. _Is that a blush?_   “I really like you, you know. I have for some time now.”

To say that Lovino was shocked was an understatement.

Alfred, seeing that Lovino wasn’t answering and that his face didn’t show anything, started to panic.

“I-it’s alright if you don’t like me back! I just wanted you to know, we can still be friends though, I don’t mind,” he said, starting to talk faster and faster, like Lovino’s blank face was fueling him. “I don’t mean to push you or anything, I know you said you weren’t gay, but I just can’t help it, I’m sorry, don’t hate me…”

And suddenly, Lovino kissed him.

Alfred’s eyes widened, but he quickly caught up and kissed the other back.

When they pulled away, Lovino, with a red face, turned around facing the kitchen counter. He stared at the scones and said, frowning, “Don’t talk so fast, _idiota_. It’s annoying.”

Alfred laughed of pure happiness. “As you say, Lovi.”

Lovino huffed, but a shadow of a smile could be seen on his lips.

 

***

 

“Wow, they actually are delicious!” Arthur said, totally surprised. He was sitting at Alfred’s table, holding the rest of the scone in one hand. “How did you manage this incredible taste?” He looked at Alfred in awe.

Alfred smiled proudly.

“Let’s just say my boyfriend is awesome.”

Arthur snorted.

“I don’t know how you found yourself a boyfriend, but I should have known you were not able of cooking this well. And your tea-brewing skills still leave a lot to wish,” Arthur said, putting down the scone. “But thank you,” he added in a quiet voice, refusing to look up from the table. “I appreciate it.”

Alfred smiled widely and went to put an arm aroung Arthur's shoulder, answering, “Always, big bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away, as you see xd  
> (I think my English wasn't all that good in this one, sorry about that...)
> 
> Translations:  
> E che cazzo?! - What the fuck?!  
> Idiota - Idiot (just in case, idk xd)


End file.
